vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisoka
Summary Hisoka (ヒソカ, Hisoka) is a character from the series Hunter × Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. He is one of the main antagonists, although he has helped the four protagonists on a few occasions. He was formerly known as a Phantom Troupe member. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Hisoka Morou Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: '''28 '''Classification: Pro hunter, Nen user, Human, Former Phantom Troupe member Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, The ability to use Nen, Can create a sticky substance called Bungee Gum out of his Nen for a variety of purposes) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level via power-scaling (Dispatched two members of the Phantom Troupe with the utmost ease, Could fight relatively evenly with Chrollo Lucilfer) Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Can easily keep up with members of the Phantom Troupe and the Zoldyck Family) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 via power-scaling (Physically stronger than Killua) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ via power-scaling Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived his fight with Chrollo Lucifer despite grievous injuries) Stamina: He is able to fight with one arm and be fine as shown in his fight with Kastro, He can withstand wearing battles, training sessions and runs Range: Extended melee range normally, Several dozen meters with his Nen ability, 'Bungee Gum' Standard Equipment: Playing Cards Intelligence: Hisoka is easily one of the most devious and intelligent characters in the entire series, having infiltrated the infamous Phantom Troupe for his own amusement and passing the Hunter Exam with flying colors. He is a master hand-to-hand combatant, easily making his way up to the 200th floor without a single use of Nen and dispatching two members of the Phantom Troupe, a group of the most powerful Nen-wielding criminals in the Hunter x Hunter world, with purely physical means. He frequently defeats his foes with trickery, reflected Gotoh's coins back at him as a mere distraction before appearing from above and slitting his throat. He is also sadistic and ruthless in combat, never relenting unless he feels that he has something to gain from his target or if they have potential to grow further. He even devised a successful plan to revive himself from the dead when he was cornered by Chrollo Lucifer, with the latter being one of the few characters in the series to make a fool of him. Weaknesses: Is very cocky, is a sadomasochist (emphasis on the "masochist" part when it comes to weaknesses) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bungee Gum: Hisoka can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubblegum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Bungee Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what Hisoka desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. Additionally, Bungee Gum can also be used to cover a greater area by molding it into a sheet rather than a string. It is so reliable and durable that it can act as a shield against attacks or as a means to return them to their original caster as shown in the volleyball match against Razor when he returned Razor's Nen ball back to him, and against Gotoh when he returned his Coin Bullets back to him. When not attached to Hisoka's body, Bungee Gum cannot stretch more than 10 meters. He conceals Bungee Gum using In, thus it cannot be seen unless his opponent uses Gyo. However, even if an opponent uses Gyo, it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Hisoka can simply attach Bungee Gum on his fist while hitting his opponent. He has shown the ability to use this power with any of his limbs and even used it to restart his heart after he was killed in the explosion Chrollo created in the Heaven's Arena. * Texture Surprise: Hisoka can apply his aura to any thin surface (such as paper or cloth) and manifests his thoughts onto it to change its appearance. He mainly use this ability for deception, for example by using it on a cloth and wrapping it around a wounded body part to trick the opponent into believing that he's undamaged to confuse them. This facade is so convincing that it can even replace lost limbs and replaced his nose after Chrollo killed him. The same thing can be applied outside combat such as imitating the Phantom Troupe spider tattoo and letter forgery. However, if any physical contact is made, the deception becomes obvious. * Playing Cards: His playing cards are harder than steel when he uses Nen to enhance them and control their trajectory using Bungee Gum Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Tier 8 Category:Sadists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Chi Users